Drunken Mistakes
by bleachfreak65
Summary: The best mistake I ever made.


**Drunken Mistakes**

_The Best mistake I ever made._

_Hitsugaya's POW_

The moment I walked into the office, I knew this wasn't going to end well. Matsumoto was, as usual, slouched on the couch. Bottle of sake in hand drowsing away, as if the papers piled on the coffee table were not her uncompleted work.

I took a deep breath, preparing for the argument that would surely ensue

"MATSUMOTO!"

She jumped awake, suddenly alert, until she noticed what was happening and relaxed.

"Taicho~ what is it"

Ah, playing dumb this time?

"You need to finish your paperwork. Now."

Alas, even using my most authoritive voice, she is unfazed.

"I think you need to loosen up a bit"

I sighed

"Matsumoto your version of loosen up is drinking until you can't stand. Not my kind of thing."

She flashed a grin, why exactly was she so happy to be caught?

"Taicho~ how do you know if you've never tried it?"

Then I realized my own mistake, by wording it the way I did she was able to mingle in this question. One that, if denied, would reflect poorly to my mature image.

It was already a hassle getting the squad to follow me, if I looked anymore childish by admitting I've never tried it and still intend on denying her. They would most definitely resist me more. I chose the lesser of two evils.

"Fine, I'll try your sake, satisfied?"

Her grin got wider; I could tell she enjoyed having me at her mercy at the moment.

"Okay, but we have to celebrate this. Let's invite Hisagi, Kira, and Abarai shall we?"

Hm, they _were_ her usual drinking buddies, and as vice-captains the word should solidly get around that I've gone drinking...little does she know that she's improving my image.

"Fine."

"Let's go then."

~A few hours later

_Hinamori's POW_

Ever since I lost my captain, Shiro-chan has been doing all the captain qualified paperwork for my division.

Even though he insists on doing more I only bring him the papers needing his stamp. But when I walked into his office today I saw a rather unusual sight.

Shiro-chan was slumped on the couch, sleeping, looking extremely uncomfortable in his position. I walked over and gently set him down on his back, yet the furrowed brow remained.

Even with the look of discomfort on his face, he looked pretty cute. I couldn't help but to reach over and graze his face abit with my fingertips.

Suddenly he grabs ahold of my wrist, eyes wide open.

"Momo..."

He hasn't called me that since we were little. That and the glazed look in his eyes says that he isn't actually awake

"This couch sucks"

Suddenly he rolls over, pulling me with him

Having rolled me under him, he looks me down. Causing me to blush under his gaze.

Even as sleepy as he was his eyes were still sharp, piercing almost. As if he was judging the whole world right then

Then he leaned down, gliding he face effortlessly towards mine, our lips were so close, my breathe hitched, then

He rested his face on a particularly personal spot

"So soft...that's better"

With this he snuggled deeper and I felt blood rushing to my face. Yet I felt no desire to move, it actually felt really nice, and I _had_ been doing paperwork all day.

So despite the awkward moment we would have waking up, and papers scattered over the floor, I fell asleep. Listening to the gentle and steady rhythm of his breathing

_Matsumoto's POW_

Argh its morning, I remember what happened all right, but with a crushing headache.

Taicho had drunk the most out of all of us, except Kyouraku-Taicho who showed up later. Then in the middle he saw the time and said something along the lines of

'Momos paperwork' and shunpoed off.

Breaking afew rooftops, there should be a law against that...anyway wed partied till dawn, for no reason besides partying and now I was paying for it.

I figure I better do my work, since I _had_ made him drink. Once I got to his office I realized first off that Hinamori's reiatsu was there as well, probably dropping off more work.

When I walked in the room I froze, hinamori was lying on the couch with Taicho on top of her; both sleeping soundly, and paperwork was all over the floor.

I decided if he yells at me now I'll just hang this over his head instead

With that I left to find some Tylenol and a glass of water….

_A/N Ik,IK rushed and abit of a teaser. Not to mention that this is all I've uploaded in like 4 months~ tbh I wanted to make this ongoing but I have enough unfinished ongoings as it is so plz R&R it feeds me. BTW a message to a certain someone ik is reading this, '.Role-playing.- if you are not the girl this message is to, don't concern yourself. She'll know. ;D_


End file.
